dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Critical Hit
Agility Can someone explain me please how agility really works? If I have +38 with my equipment that means that my base crit chance is 2 if it was originally 40, right? But here it can be seen that agi affects crit only up to 5 base crit chance, and not below. Two questions: a) is it documented how agi affects crit chance when base crit is under 5? b) according to the chart, already with 30 agi I can have the top crit chance if I have +36 crit chance from equipment. Is that true? a) It's not written how agility effects things under 1/5 chance, because not many spells/weapons (if any) have something other than 1/2 or something that is not divisible by 5. 1/2 isnt listed as it's the lowest you can go. b) Yes, if something had 1/30 chance for crits and you had +36, you would then be at 1/2. Rinar 03:36, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Issues So, I just hit lvl 122 and equipped my holoone. I put on unreal and other crit items and agi items and look at my unreals current crit rate, it reads 1/2. This doesnt make much sense as i have +16 crits, 81 agi (meaning it should be at 1/3) the unreals crit base is 1/20. What gives? Kasai Critical Hit vs. Critical Failure Does anyone know the mechanics of how critical hit/failure is determined? When a player initiates an attack/spell, I assume there's a roll to determine if it's a critical hit. If it's not a critical hit, I assume there's a roll to see if it's a critical failure. And if it's not a critical failure, I assume there's a roll for damage etc. But if there IS a critical hit, does the roll for critical failure still happen? In this case, you could have a successful critical hit roll followed by a successful critical failure roll (but all the player sees is the critical failure). If a successful critical hit SKIPS the roll for critical failure, then improving your critical hit would be a way to also improve the critical failure rate, wouldn't it? I started using a Ykulf Bow, which has 1/10 Critical Hit and 1/10 Critical Failure, but with Agility I have the Critical Hit to 1/5, and it SEEMS like there's fewer Critical Failures, but impressions of random events are notoriously unreliable.... Hinkhouse 20:11, 24 June 2007 (UTC) : I don't know for sure, but I think Critical Failures are calculated first, then Critical Hit is calculated if not a failure. //PeetTM 11:18, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Agility how much agi i need for +1 CH? thanks :It depends on how many +Critial Hit items you have. Galrauch (talk) 16:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Rare Critical Hit I have a STR cra with punitive's critical hit 1/2 (using Critical Shooting). But during battles, it's very rare for me to do a Critical Hit. I've seen a lower level cra hiting more than me because he made critical hits every turn, and I don't. How is that possible? Does it have anything related to Agi? Does wearing equipments that gives more +crit even if i've already have 1/2 improves the quantity of critical hits? Thanks :No, you are probably just unlucky. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 11:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Forumula Incorrect? It appears that the constant that applies to the agility needs to be 15, not 12. I'm not entirely sure of this which is why I haven't edited the page, but this constant seems to work out more accurately with experimentation. -xMishx Formula removed from Ankama website It appears that the "stickied" formula that this entry links to is no longer on the Ankama website. In fact Ankama appear to have removed a whole load of teh original maths behind their various formulae. DragonC 14:20, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :The sticky is not more sticky because when the information was given Ankama was more open to give information, also Ankama in order to make this a more amusing game has been changing its own formulas so i guess thats why they remove it as a sticky but the link was not working because few months ago Ankama made an update to their webpage and forums so the links where slightly different i have already did the proper correction but the acuracy of the formulas there is not 100% reliable now --Cizagna (Talk) 23:36, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Formula looks ridiculous now, the more agility you get the less your critical hits --Rumit Critical Hit Bonus Anyone know if any alignment orders give crits after 1.27? thanks (talk) 16:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Nope it's no longer there. Galrauch (talk) 16:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC)